A Slight Misunderstanding
by Montley
Summary: The married life for Seamus and Lavender was a sweet, normal one.


A Slight Misunderstanding

By Montley

Peaceful serenity was what their life was full of after the war ended. Everyone sank into happiness, as though it were a fluffy pillow that they could finally rest their heads into. Everything was calm, everything was well, for there was something new, and that new thing upon this strange, after-war world, and that was hope for an everlasting new age. Those who had fought and survived were able to finally live out their dreams, no longer afraid to hide their happiness and their love.

Lavender was a girl, severely injured after a brutal mauling, but her friend Seamus was there for her, along with others like Parvati and Padma, but none were like Seamus, with his warm touch and light, butterfly kisses. Lavender had never felt more in love or moved loved.

So, as the years wore on, they found themselves more and more in love every day, leading to Seamus one day bending down on one knee.

The married life for Seamus and Lavender was a sweet, normal one. After their honeymoon, they lived in bliss. Both of them worked, and slaved over their chosen professions. Lavender had taken an assistant job at Madam Malkin's with plans fully instilled for the future, and Seamus chose to work at Gringott's under his new boss, Bill Weasley.

Everything was perfect; not even Lavender's scars could get to her anymore. She had Seamus, friends and a steady life, that was all that mattered, not the shame of a scarred face. It was not important, and nowadays she could walk around town with a wide smile on her face, as though the world was shining on her.

That was only until_ that_ morning where the toilet seemed like the most welcoming face to her eyes as she upchucked her breakfast. Groaning, she was barely able to lift her hand and flush the toilet. Without another sound, she heard Seamus' loud clunking footsteps fumbling up the stairs.

Lavender mumbled to herself, thinking that maybe something she ate did not agree with her or something of that silly matter. It was nothing, surely.

"Lav!" Seamus' brusque voice yelled out.

"Here,' she mumbled, dipping her face towards the toilet, feeling as though something more might decide to come up.

"Y'alright?" he asked worriedly, and soon she felt his comforting hand on her back, rubbing circles against her spine. "I heard ya groaning, pretty loud by the way."

"Shut up," she muttered, pushing him off of her with her elbow. "I'm fine, I think. Something just came up, literally."

"You should stay home today if you're not feeling well," Seamus suggested, kissing her on her flushed cheek.

"No, no," Lavender responded, hoisting herself up with support from the toilet. "No need for that."

"You sure?" Seamus questioned with an amused grin and his arms crossed as Lavender began to stumble out of the bathroom.

"Yes, of course!" she said. "Never better!"

Soon, Lavender disappeared with a sharp pop as Seamus watched, making sure that nothing was splinched. The first time Lavender apparated again after the war had ended had not been pretty. One of her eyebrows had been splinched off, and Lavender had gone through hell trying to reclaim her lost brow.

Seamus shook his head slightly with the grin that would not desist. He left the bathroom and made his way back to the kitchen, his thoughts only on Lavender. He was not sure what could have made her ill, so he hoped that it was not anything bad, that hopefully it was only simple nausea. He took a sip of his black coffee, and put it down on the counter, as he began staring at the liquid as the new thought dawned on him.

His eyes widened, and the grip on his coffee mug grew tighter.

"Shit."

xXx

At Madame Malkin's, Lavender could scarcely concentrate. Her head was swirling, and she felt ill in the back of her throat as though vomit would pop up at any moment. She was relieved when her day at Malkin's ended, and she was finally able to return home to Seamus' warm open arms.

She knew why she was sick after discussing it with Madame Malkin, who instantly refused to send her home, saying that this feeling was natural. That every woman who wishes to receive this _blessed _gift was to go through it, so she must suffer through the pain. Lavender was not even sure whether or not it was true, but she did not wish to bother Malkin, whose black eyes appeared venomous if one crossed her. Yet, there was no _harm _in checking. Seamus might even be pleased, or thrilled, or anything really.

Before she returned home, she snuck into the bathroom and took out her wand. She took a deep breath as she faced her reflection in the mirror. It was the moment of truth. She cast the spell against her stomach, waiting for the faint silver glow that Madame Malkin told her would appear.

And it did. It was smooth, almost like silk pressing against her stomach, and she could almost hear the blithe sound of a child's laugh. She grinned with giddiness. It was finally here.

With concentration against her wobbliness, she thought of her body and her eyebrows being in one piece as she apparated home, popping right in front of Seamus who was preparing their dinner conscientiously.

"Hey, Lav!" he greeted nervously.

"Hey yourself," she reciprocated carefully, her eagerness swelling, but her eyebrows creased. "What's wrong?"

"Wh-why do ya think something's wrong. Is something wrong, because I don't think anything's wrong," he stammered back, a nervous smile upon his face.

"Spill, you're an open book, love," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his neck. Seamus muttered something quietly against her light pecks. "C'mon now."

"I-I.." he stuttered with a sigh as Lavender nipped the side of his neck. "I think I poisoned you."

Lavender stopped kissing him and tilted her head away from his neck and pointed towards his nervous face.

"What?"

"You know the chicken we had last night. Maybe I didn't cook it all the way, and now you're sick and it's all my fault. And no doubt ya were sick today at work, you're just strong willed like that, and I'm sorry, so sorry, Lav," Seamus said quickly, not even breathing between each word.

Lavender grinned wildly and threw her head back in laughter. "You silly man. Course you didn't."

"Oh, sorry, I, uh," he began to mutter, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Don't be sweetie," she teased, pressing another kiss on his cheek. "But I do have something to tell you."

"Yea, Lav," Seamus said, the blush still creeping upon his cheeks.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**This was for the Quidditch League Competition Round 12**


End file.
